


The Stink Eye

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What? He was just asking me a question.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stink Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> Written for 1_million_words' Haldoor's birthday bonanza, when I asked her for a prompt she gave me "What? He was just asking me a question."

“What? He was just asking me a question.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“That’s not what it looked like to me.”

“That’s not... Okay, so then if it didn’t look like he was just asking me a question, what _did_ it look like to you?”

"It looked like he was flirting with you. He was standing very close-” 

“You’re standing very close.” 

"He was staring at-” 

“You’re staring at me too.” 

“He was smiling too much. I’m not smiling.” 

“No, you are definitely not smiling. Look, I know this is … It’s not about trusting strangers, it’s about trusting me.” 

“I’m still trying to figure out if you were flirting back.” 

"I was not flirting back! Is that the... Are you really giving me the stink eye? Do you really think I’d do that?” 

“No, you know a good thing when you’ve got it. But I’m watching you.” 

“Noted.” 

“Alright! Shave ice for every- Why is my daughter giving you the stink eye? What did you do?” 


End file.
